disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Jungle Book: Mowgli's New Adventures
'The Jungle Book: Mowgli's New Adventures '''is an animated show based on The Jungle Book.It is Disney's third television show based on The Jungle Book after Talespin and Jungle Cubs.It is set two years after the events of The Jungle Book 2. Plot Join Mowgli, the mischievous mancub of the jungle, and his friends Shanti and Ranjan as they explore the jungle and get into trouble. But be on the lookout for Shere Kahn and Kaa. Episodes ''List of The Jungle Book: Mowgli's New Adventures episodes Characters *'Mowgli '- (voiced by Maxim Knight): The main protagonist.Mowgli is a 12-year-old human boy who was found as a baby by Bagheera, a black panther.He is fairly naive about the dangers of the jungle. He is shown to love having fun, and is trusting and friendly. *'Shanti - '(voiced by Mae Whitman): The deurotagonist.Shanti is a beautiful young girl who has an obvious crush on Mowgli and has great fear of the jungle. She fears nearly every animal the jungle has to offer such as snakes, tigers, bears,and even bats until she warmed up to Baloo and Bagheera.Shanti and Mowgli both have different opinions on the jungle usually leading to friendly or sometimes serious arguments. *'Ranjan - '(voiced by Vincenzo Rauso): Ranjan is Mowgli's foster bother.He is playful, friendly, funny, mischeivous, clever, and sometimes a little foolish and dim-witted.Ranjan is the "little tyke" of the cast, because he is influenced by Mowgli's stories to be a wild, fun loving child. But he can, in fact, be serious when he has to. *'Baloo - '(voiced by Joel McCrary): The tritagonist.Baloo is lazy and laid back. He loves to dance and play games. He hates becoming upset and having to be strict. He also enjoys being around Mowgli,shanti and Ranjan. Baloo thinks of Mowgli, Ranjan, and Shanti as his children just as they think of Baloo as their father. Baloo can be strict when he has to be, but doesn't enjoy acting in such way. Baloo is very protective of the children and was willing to battle the jungle's most feared resident, Shere Khan, to keep them safe. *'Bagheera - '(voiced by Bob Joles): An Indian panther who found Mowgli when he was a baby.Bagheera cares deeply for Mowgli and his safety, though he doesn't openly show it. This concern leads Bagheera to take Mowgli to the man-village, where the boy would be safe from Shere Khan. Bagheera serves as a foil to Baloo. Whereas Baloo is more laid back and fun loving, Bagheera is more responsible and serious. *'Hathi, Jr. - '(voiced by Tara Strong): Hathi, Jr. is the son of Colonel Hathi and Winifred. He is fairly young, and appears to be the only child in the herd. Despite being the herd's youngest member, he still participates in the drills and has a fairly impressive knowledge of military terminology for one so young. Hathi, Jr. appears to be very friendly, as he becomes friends with Mowgli very quickly. He cares deeply for his friend's safety, such that he is able to convince his father to join in the search for Mowgli. He seems to idolize his father, and desires to become a Colonel like him. He also appears to have a tendency to be left behind, as Hathi later notes that he has scolded Hathi, Jr. several times on staying with the herd. *mc monkey *kaa snake *shere khan *hathi elephant *lucky toucan [ or vulture ] *shere khan 's minions - ponk buffalo [ a water buffalo ] rhinos gazlles crocs Category:TV Shows Category:Films about animals Category:Films about panthers Category:Films about pandas Category:Films about elephants Category:Films about tigers Category:Films about snakes Category:Films about toucans and parrots Category:The Jungle Book Category:Pixar